In the building construction industry, there is often a need to securely fasten heavy duty mechanical units (e.g., a heating, ventilation and/or cooling (HVAC) system) onto roofs or other like elevated platform structures. For example, some building construction projects call for the installation of a rooftop mechanical unit that weighs in excess of 50,000 lbs. (and having dimensions of about 40′ (L)×15′ (W)×10′ (H)).
Although a variety of structures are known in the building construction trade, there is still a need in the art for new and improved dynamic roof curbs for use with heavy mechanical units—roof curbs that are easy to construct/install on-site. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides for further related advantages.